


Here We Go Again

by WriteMeow2



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteMeow2/pseuds/WriteMeow2
Summary: Sequel to Baton Rouge, Baby. Chris finds himself falling for the new agent and history repeating itself. Amelia escapes imprisonment a second time to finish what she started. Warning for mpreg in later chapters! Chapters 8, 9, and final 10 posted!





	1. Chapter 1

**Short prologue of Clara a bit older. This sequel takes place shortly after the events of Season 5's first episode "See You Soon". Only, this is set 2 years ahead. Please enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated.**

* * *

"What'cha doin' huh, baby girl?"

Chris chuckles with a smile watching his now one month old daughter. Propped up by a giant stuffed bear, grayish-blue eyes fixated on one of her many toys. She lets out a sweet cooing sound. Chris gets to a kneeling position from lying stomach down, scooping up the little girl in his arms as he got to his feet.

There was still some baby weight left to shed, but nothing too catastrophic. He was already only 5 lbs away from his pre-pregnancy body. Suddenly his daughter begins fussing, it was his cue she was getting a bit peckish. He sighs slightly, unbuttoning the top 3 to 4 buttons of his dress-shirt and directing her over to the left side of his chest to nurse. She quiets down almost instantly as gently strokes the top of her head. Her hair slightly thicker compared to when she was first born.

* * *

**2 years later…**

The team was still shaken from the semi-recent assassination attempt on Pride. It was touch and go there for awhile, but through what could only be described as a miracle, he pulled through. He was on strict orders to take it easy and not be out and about too much. Naturally, this wasn't followed through to the letter. Taking his boss' condition into account. Chris had a bit of trouble finding a sitter for Clara, so just decided to bring his daughter to work with him.

Being a toddler she was quite inquisitive. Asking over, what seemed like, a million questions (mostly comprised of "why"?). It was essentially looking after a tiny, drunk adult. Chris makes his way towards Gregorio, keeping a firm hold of his child's small hand, making sure she didn't leave his side.

"Any word on how Pride's doin'?"

He inquires. Meanwhile the station looked like a playground to the young girl who tried pulling away from her father's grasp. He then turns his attention from his fellow agent to his daughter.

"You ain't goin' anywhere Miss Clara bear"

He told her sternly, yet couldn't help but smile. Gregorio laughs softly and kneels down to the little girl's level. Dressed in her favorite pink and white striped dress with matching tights. Her bottom lip jutted out into quite the adorable pout. She had Chris wrapped around her little finger, however, there were boundaries.

"Not outta the woods completely, but he's gettin' there"

She responds whilst still sitting back on her haunches. The corners of her lips pull into a grin as her eyes met the toddler's.

"Hello there, sweetheart. You with daddy today?"

The little girl nods her head and then starts whining to hug her aunty Tammy. Chris chuckles and breaks his handhold as her little legs scramble into Gregorio's arms. The team was like family and there the minute she came into the world. So naturally she stuck to them like glue. The agent gets to her feet, holding Clara as she did so.

"Boo"

The toddler exclaimed. Simultaneously pointing at Gregorio's shirt. It took a moment for both adults to piece together that this was _Clara speak_ for "blue". They share a bit of laughter as the agent warmly responds.

"That's blue, very good baby girl"

Before long, however, the toddler wanted back down. Chris was thankful he remembered the diaper bag with her toys. Despite her now going through toilet training, the bag was still a godsend. He was about to fetch it when Gregorio pipped up.

"'An just 'tah let ya know. Sanchez is having a temporary agent flown in to cover Pride during his leave"

"Huh"

Was all Chris could manage in response. He surely didn't want their team's supervisor exerting himself too far and landing himself back in the hospital. However, he wasn't quite sure what to think of a proxy, temporary or otherwise. Tammy disappears out the main doors just as Chris hears a familiar voice call his daughter's name.

"There's my Clara bear!"

Announces Sebastian with a rather silly expression on his face. The little girl bolts in his direction. Trying desperately to keep herself from falling. Chris laughs and shakes his head.

"Stealin' nicknames now, Sebastin?"

He teased upon hearing the agent call for his daughter. The nerd gives an elementary response of sticking his tongue out towards the young father. This causing both men to crack into a grin.

"Uncle 'Bastin!"

The toddler sweetly exclaims as she ran into his arms. Naturally, given the two's history, it was inevitable something of his was about to be ruined. During her excitement, combined with Sebastian picking her up. This action had shifted her diaper some. He had gone from jovial to disgusted in a matter of seconds as his dress shirt sleeve was now soaked with urine.

"Oh god! Ohmigod!"

Chris burst into hysterics as the little girl was swiftly set back down, appearing bewildered as Sebastian frantically left to disinfect his arm. She had soon forgotten about her poor uncle's dilemma and toddled back over to her father. Chris was quite accustomed to the wide range of bodily baby fluids, picking her up and feeling the dampness on his arm. Still cracking a crooked smile of what had unfolded.

"We need 'tah change ya, little girl. Poor Sebastian..wonder who the replacement is?"

Just as he was about to turn to change Clara into a new diaper and bottoms, did he hear a noise from behind him. He turns to see a sharp dressed brunette standing in the doorway of the squad room.

"Well, that would be me. Special agent and interrogation specialist, Hannah Khoury. You must be agent LaSalle?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Things start getting interesting. Comments are appreciated!**

* * *

"That'd be me"

Chris replies with a small, crooked smile. Adjusting his arm to better support his daughter.

"Hate 'tah be rude, Miss Hannah, but gotta get this little one's diaper changed before I lose the feelin' in my arm"

He chuckles whilst, yet again, trying to keep steady hold. "Of course, go ahead" her tone warm, exchanging the pleasant expression.

He swiftly retrieves the bag out from under his desk. Seeing as the restroom was much too cramped to change her. He lays a blanket down near the piece of furniture.

Said desk providing the perfect impromptu privacy needed to change her quickly whilst being discreet. He discards the soiled diaper and packs things away when suddenly, Hannah rushes back into the room.

"We have a dead corrections officer and Amelia Parsons has escaped!"

Chris' eyes went wide. He tried to not let his daughter see the fear on his face. He wasn't about to bring her to a crime scene, and there were limited options.

Just when he thought every course of action had been exhausted, Gregorio also enters the room. Like a proverbial guardian angel she offered to watch Clara while Hannah, Chris and Sebastian tend to the scene.

"I owe ya one, Gregorio"

She gives a little smirk whilst the little girl fussed in her arms. "Daddy," she whined. Not sure of what was going on. He slung on a bulletproof vest and kissed his daughter on the forehead to try and ease her fears.

"Daddy will be back in a bit, 'k? You be good for your auntie Tammy, Clara Bear"

The little girl nods and soon feeling a bit more calm. The trio head out as both Gregorio and his daughter wave goodbye.

"Wove you, daddy!"

Hearing this melted Chris's heart. She had yet to fully master articulating her L's. But the minor flub just made the sentiment all the sweeter.

"love ya too, sweetheart"

* * *

The scene was to be expected. Utter chaos. No one hadn't a clue as to how a known assassin had managed to elude a prison sentence for a second time. Suffice to say it reflected rather poorly for the New Orleans prison's image. A uniformed man approached the group soon after.

"Thank you all for coming, I'm warden of the facility, Ed Vaughn, right this way.."

The three were led to Parsons cell. Lying halfway between the room and hall was the body of the officer. Chris shakes his head, disheartened at the sight before him.

"Ashame, guy had his whole life ahead of him"

Sebastian begins investigating for any fibers and trace evidence. Even though this was clearly Parsons handiwork, they weren't about to rule out the possibility of an outside accomplice.

"Caleb Marcone, 24, has been a C.O. for the New Orleans penitentiary for about 3 years"

Hannah states, her tone somber. Chris was in the process of kneeling to photograph evidence when Loretta finally appeared.

"Sorry I'm late, a certain someone just had to have a hug before I left"

She flashes Chris a knowing smile, he chuckles.

"Gotta watch out, Miss Loretta, she's like'a bur, but cuter"

The two chuckle once more before finally getting down to business. Her gloved hands gently touching the area around the wound. A rather blunt puncture mark on the neck just below the jawline.

"Puncture wound suggests a makeshift shiv. Completely severed the common carotid artery. Death was more-or-less instantaneous"

"This' interesting" uttered Sebastian, melding into the COD visual report.

"What is it?"

Hannah pipes up, fairly intrigued by whatever was discovered.

"Well Parsons a blonde, right? Then why is there a brunette hair on his shoulder?"

The nerd only answering the question with another as he held up a coarse, brown hair between a pair of tweezers. This would be easy enough to answer if the victim's own hair wasn't also blonde.

"Well that's your department, dear"

Loretta added in jest. Even though he had evolved beyond the lab and was out on field duty. He regularly found himself missing just the sole work of forensics in the room he shared beside the coroner.

* * *

"Nice work out there, LaSalle"

Hannah remarked rather suddenly once the group was converged back at the station. He wasn't sure why. But the compliment made him feel a bit flushed. Then again, maybe it was nothing. He flashes a small smile in her direction.

"Not too bad yourself"

It wasn't long after their _moment_ did Chris hear the elated shriek of a certain toddler.

"Daddy!"

The little girl darted towards him. Gregorio left chuckling and apologizing to Chris.

"Sorry, couldn't hold her back any longer"

He sits back on his haunches and scoops his daughter up, planting a loving kiss on the top of her head as he gets to his feet.

"All good, Gregorio. I figured as much"

He couldn't stop thinking of what Hannah told him. Suddenly, there were tiny hands thrusted in his face.

"Daddy, I counted to tree!"

She enthusiastically explained. Upon hearing this he burst into laughter. With her around, he was never short of entertainment.

"That's great, baby girl.. hey, daddy's gotta question for ya"

He moves to a part of the squad room where eavesdropping was next to impossible. Still holding the little girl in his arms. His eyes wandering briefly over to Hannah then back to his daughter.

"Watcha think of daddy askin' miss Hannah out?"

Chris wasn't even sure if the toddler even knew what he was referring to. So he was prepared to get a completely irrelevant, random response. The little girl nods, and to his shock replies.

"I tink you should, daddy"


	3. Chapter 3

**He actually asks Hannah out, and another bombshell! (Apologies for the double time-jumps, but** **hopefully its worth the read!)**.

* * *

 

The passing week saw the team scouring databases, phone records, basically anything that would be of aid in capturing their elusive hit-woman. As was surmised, the hair at the crime scene did in fact belong to Amelia Parsons. Only issue being, their team was good, but she was better. This was the first time in awhile Chris' little probie wasn't by his side.

She would be spending the better part of 2 weeks in Washington with Percy. It was established since her birth that the two arrange a reasonable co-parenting plan. Although this had some kinks initially when trying to find what worked best. It seemed this arrangement suited Clara, 2 weeks with each parent.

"You're missing her aren't you?"

Gregorio smiled, turning in Chris' direction. He gives a low chuckle.

"'Course I do. The attitude towards bedtime? Not so much"

She laughs and pats Chris lightly on the shoulder.

"Hang in there. She'll be back before ya know it"

He smiles, watching as the agent made her way towards the main doors. Sighing he then takes a seat at his desk, once again scanning the same files he had days prior. He still hadn't mustered the backbone to ask Hannah. However, it seemed opportunity was going to present itself. Whilst still immersed with what laid before him. He hadn't even noticed Hannah was standing in front of his desk until she spoke.

"Figured you could use this"

She said warmly, handing the young father a mug of coffee. The hair-trigger moment nearly causing him to jump from his seat. He hears her chuckle softly.

"Didn't mean to startle you"

She spoke. Almost sounding a bit penitent. He waves her off and flashes his charming crooked smile. 

"No harm done... actually, I was wonderin'. You have any plans tonight?"

Her brow shoots up, it was almost as if she was dubious to answer.

"Well, aside from trying to pinpoint and apprehend a high-level, former CIA assassin. Nothing that I can think of"

He notices the corner of her mouth pull into a cute little smirk. He shuts his eyes for a millisecond before taking the plunge. Inhaling deeply.

"I was wonderin' if maybe you were up for somethin' stronger than coffee?"

Her expression didn't change. Chris took this as a good sign. She brushes her dark brown hair behind her ear and softly gives a chuckle.

"I'd like that"

* * *

The couple had chosen a nice little bar in the French Quarter. Relishing in the live jazz and buzzing atmosphere. Chris simply settled for a pale lager, whilst Hannah's choice was a bit more avant-garde, a French 75. What made the bar all the more convenient was it being close to his place, they could practically walk back if they so desired. But one step at a time.

"So, got word Pride will be coming back sometime early next month"

Hannah causally spoke before taking another sip from her champagne flute. It was almost difficult to make out what she was saying over the noise. But it didn't require a repeat.

"Yeah, I'm sure King's been itchin' to get back to work. Can't blame him, honestly"

Their night transpired rather pleasantly. As engrossing conversation continued to flow, so was the alcohol. He wasn't entirely plastered, however, not quite stone-cold sober either. This could be said for them both. He flashes her a small smile and slides his mug towards the folded napkin upon the bar-front. To say what happened next was a shock to him was a bit of an understatement. He finds her hands lightly cusp the sides of his face and soft, full lips pressed into his. Was this the booze talking or something else?

"Chris, I am so sorry. That was incredibly unprofessional"

Her words came tumbling out, feeling like a fool with no self control. He lays a hand over hers in an auspicious effort to ease the unnecessary shame she felt. His charming, crooked smile returning.

"Nothin' to be sorry for. Had a great time..'an it doesn't necessarily mean it has 'tah end"

He gives a rather cheeky grin whilst holding up and jingling his house keys. Never before had he been so bold. He was rather concerned his actions came off as going too overboard. But keeping in step with the entirety of their night, this worked in his favor. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Work relations between the two had gone on surprisingly well and consistent, despite the booze-fueled, spontaneous aftermath nearly a month later. Chris had his Clara Bear back and all was right in the world. Except, this wasn't entirely accurate. For the past week or so he had been bogged down by a rather nasty touch of the stomach flu. He'd hoped this would clear up soon, as Pride was expected back at any moment.

Like someone flipped a switch, it dawned on him. This "flu" was almost reminiscent to when he was pregnant with his daughter. His mind nosediving into panic mode. Just as he was mentally trying to sort things out does he hear the mirthful shout of Sebastian.

"Pride's back!"

" _Great, just what the poor guy needs on his first day back is me hurlin' on him_ " Chris groans. He spots the senior agent entering the squad room. That warm, fatherly expression ever present.

"Chris!"

Pride calls out eagerly once eyes fell upon the young man. He managed a rather nervous smile as he approached Pride. How was he going to break it to him that he was not only possibly pregnant again. But that is was Hannah's?!

However, when making his way towards Dwayne did he notice something quite peculiar. This, momentarily, made Chris forget what he was fretting about. Either he was imagining things or there was something different concerning Pride's midsection. But, figured the best course of action was to keep mum of his suspicions.

"Good 'tah have ya back, King. (Patting the senior agent on the back)..I promise we'll try to keep the excitement to a minimal"

He jests in relation to Pride's shooting some 4 months prior. The corners of the man's eyes wrinkle as he lets out a bark of laughter.

"Well, lets hope. I think I have about all the excitement I can handle at the moment"

Chris watches as Pride's eyes wander down upon his stomach. That warm smile unwavering as a hand brushes over it. Chris cocks a brow inquisitively. Face breaking into a silly grin.

"What? You hit the lotto while outta commission?"

He continues to study Pride's face as his eyes basically did not waver from his stomach. That warm smile still steadfast, he gives a light chuckle before uttering a response that completely knocked the wind from Chris' sails.

"Somethin' like that..let's just say Laurel's gonna have to relinquish her "Only Child" title"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope this chapter is good. Please R &R. Enjoy**!

* * *

Hearing this was almost too unreal to process. Of course the last thing Chris would do is to think unkindly towards his superior. Just something about the news that he was expecting threw him into a head-spin. At Pride's age, pregnancy (naturally anyway), was highly improbable.

But then again, he was in decent shape and almost obsessive concerning what he put in his body. Chris smiles and pats his senior agent on the shoulder.

"Well look who still got game?..happy for ya, King"

Pride shakes his head and laughs.

"Apparently too much "game" "

Just then, Sebastian rushes into the squad room.

"Looks like Parsons has struck again.. oh, hey Pride"

The resident nerd trailed off upon noticing Dwayne standing near Chris. Pride gives a small smile and returns the wave. Deep down, an ice cold pang of fear struck his heart. Just hearing the name uttered damn near triggered a flashback. The sound of Chris sighing and muttering a few expletives under his breath pulled him out of it.

"Hey, I'll be right back, 'k?"

The young man told him whilst making his way to the small station bathroom. Pride nods once more and heads to the kitchen area.

* * *

Chris knew this certainly wasn't the classiest of moments for him. However, he didn't live to bend to the expectations of others. Also factoring, he'd taken a test in the facility once before.So this should be nothing.

He retrieves the cardboard box from his jacket pocket. A sharp exhale escapes him, he then gets to work shakily reading the instructions and jostling the test out of its hold. Making short order of doing his business and waiting on results. Unfortunately, this time around. It was cut short.

"Chris, we gotta get a move-on. Pride's waitin' for you in the car"

Came the forensic tech's voice once again. "Dammit", he muttered. He wrapped the test in tissue before hastily washing his hands and turning the doorknob. Right away noticing their spectacled lab rat strangely studying his face.

"You alright there, Sebastian?"

As if that alone was enough to bring him back to reality. He stammers a bit before pushing his glasses up further the bridge of his nose. Followed by an awkward chuckle.

"Sorry, it's just. You look like you're not feeling well"

Truth be told, he wasn't. This "stomach bug" seemed to be exacerbated by certain smells. This time, it was a cup of coffee nestled in Sebastian's hands. He shut his eyes briefly, Chris should've known better from previous attempts. Shutting your eyes was not a remedy for nausea. In the nanoseconds it took to open them back up. He found himself losing the contents in his stomach. All over Sebastian's shoes. Once again.

* * *

To say events that followed were awkward was an understatement. Chris was almost afraid of speaking again for fear it would return. His and Pride's ride to the scene was relatively drab. This was probably for the best considering whom the case revolved around.

They exit the vehicle, Dwayne catching a glimpse of Sebastian in full-on hazmat gear. He cocked a brow, now very much confused. He laughs.

"Sebastian, I think the hazmat's a bit overboard. This isn't a toxic area"

The resident nerd approached the senior agent. Taking on the appearance of a life-sized highlighter marker. His scoff gone unheard as he passed.

"Can never be too overboard, Pride"

His words were a bit muffled from the respirator. Pride chuckles lightly before joining Chris. Their victim was found slumped against a wall in Pirate's Alley. The team never believed in ghosts, (well, most of them, anyway).

The alley was synonymous for it. But if someone did, their dead man didn't help mitogmit their fears. "Looks like our victim was stabbed twice..." Loretta stated somberly.

"The first puncture damaged the platysma muscle, but didn't kill him. That's where our second wound comes in. (Points to the neck gash) Severed the carotid"

"Alright, try and pull any CCTV from the time of the attack"

Pride addressed the team. Gregorio nods briefly before turning back to take photos of the area. Sebastian attempting to gather trace evidence. The former New Yorker eyes him up and down with a laugh.

"I swear, you get weirder with each new case"

Fortunately for her, even if it was said in an endearing sense. He didn't hear her. Chris just wanted to get away from the group momentarily. The curiosity was gnawing at him. He tells Pride he has to make a "quick call" and retreats to the furthest corner of the alley.

He roots around in his jacket pocket before finger tips grazed the tissue entombed test. Taking in a deep breath as he slowly unwrapped the flimsy paper. What laid before him knocked the wind out. Two pink lines.

He bites his bottom lip, feeling completely lost. Even a bit angry. Not that he was opposed to having a second child. Just the fact both pregnancies stemmed from rather unstable relationships. But instead of wallowing in self pity, he simply chucks the test within a small pile of rubbish and makes his way back to the group.

"Everything alright, Chris?"

Pride inquired. The Alabamian gives a small smile and nods in response. "All good" He wanted to hold off informing Pride of his newly discovered pregnancy. What was even more difficult was how he was going to break the news to Hannah. Just then, they hear Loretta declare something no one saw coming.

"Well, I'll tell you somethin' that isn't good..."

Pride's brow shot up.

"And what might that be, Miss Loretta?"

The coroner finally gets to her feet and disposes of her gloves.

"Looks like Parsons had an accomplice" .


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a heads-up. This chapter is more serious. However, I'm quite happy with the length and end result. Please R &R. Enjoy! **

A week had passed since the team happened upon their Naval intelligence officer in the French Quarter's notorious Pirate's Alley. 40 year old, Peter Dunham. Autopsy and background concluded he was indeed, unfortunately, another victim linked to Amelia Parsons.

Chris still hadn't informed Hannah of the news. And at that moment, it was hardly his main concern. As morning sickness threatened to blemish his nearly perfect attendance record. Letting out a weary groan, he raises his head slowly from the toilet bowl. Wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve before blindly reaching for the handle and flushing the contents down. His little girl sensing her daddy wasn't feeling well, soon toddled over and sat beside him. Tiny hands patting the sides of his face.

"Daddy sick?"

The sweet little voice inquired. He gives a small smile before finally getting to his feet, per routine, scooping her up whilst doing so. Those captivating steel blue eyes never wavering. Chris chuckles softly.

"Daddy's fine, sweetheart..it's okay"

The pregnancy was also hidden from Clara. He was skeptical she would grasp a sibling joining the mix. But she was advanced for such a young age. In due time she would adjust to the concept of being the 'big sister'. Suddenly, his cell starts buzzing from the kitchen area. He sets the little girl down to go fetch it. Briefly glancing at the caller ID to see Percy's face greet him from the pulsating bubble. Corners of his mouth pull into a smile as he slides the bar to talk.

"Just checkin' in on my baby girl"

Came her fairly chipper voice through speaker. Clara, recognizing her mother's voice, diverted her route towards the living room. Planting herself firmly beside her father, whining for the phone. Chris chuckles.

"You bein' good for daddy, Clara Bear?"

She asks the toddler with a fairly firm undertone to try and keep a possible tantrum at bay. Of course, young children's moods were like the wind. But both parents worked hard to keep it in check.

"Yeah mommy. 'An daddy not feel good"

Chris' eyes widened and he could feel the color drain from his face. He turns the phone away and tells the toddler to go play in her room for a bit. This, of course was met with minor defiance until the promise of ice cream afterwards is unveiled.

"Wove you, mommy"

Came that sweet, little voice again as she toddled off in the direction of her bedroom.

"Love you, baby girl"

Trailed a response that seemed to echo off the walls. In no time flat, did the inflection switch. Problem was, he wasn't sure if this was concern or she had put two-and-two together from his past experience carrying their daughter.

"When were you planning on tellin' me, Chris?"

Her stringent laden words broke. The air rushing from his lungs in both fear and outright astonishment of her seemingly inhuman-like ability of instinct. Then again, she didn't excel through a combined 6 years with ATF and NCIS on tenacity and, what some would even call staid, for nothing. He anxiously rubs the back of his neck. Retreating to his own room and shuts the door.

"I'm only 5 weeks, Percy. Can we not do this now?"

His reply coming out with more edge than intended. He hated feeling interrogated, and the undue stress it would ultimately put on his unborn child. It seemed, however, his response only fueled it further. He could hear her give a sort of huff. As if to really drive home her level of disgust. 

"An I suppose you aren't going to break this to the mother until..what? 4 months in?"

At this point he didn't care whether his words were inadvertent or not. She now was simply being petty and reflecting past experience from when he broke the news to her about Clara and predicting the same for Hannah. He gives a sigh.

"Alright, I've heard enough. Hangin' up now"

He taps the red phone icon to end the call and sets the cell back down on the counter. He hoped this didn't complicate things with their daughter's parental agreement. No need to drag an innocent child into this drama. He runs a hand over his face and groans, making his way towards the little girl's room. Toys splayed out around her on the floor. Disney princess in one hand and a stuffed toy in the other. He smiles, watching from the doorway. She suddenly looks up and meets her father's gaze. Her tiny mouth bursting into an adorable grin.

"I gets ice cem, now?"

He laughs and leans further against the door frame. "Yes, baby girl. You get ice cream" Her little arms start flailing in excitement as she casts her toys to the side and darts past her father, bounding towards the fridge. He chuckles and follows her to retrieve the pint of chocolate caramel swirl from the freezer.

As he preps the container to throw in the microwave to soften, he hears a knock at the front door. He let's out an irritated sigh, tossing the container in and setting the appliance for 15 seconds before answering. It was Pride.

"Figured I'd stop by to check on you two"

He said with that warm, inviting smile. Chris returns the expression and invites him inside. The unpleasant shrill of the microwave soon followed. Signaling the ice cream was done softening. This was immediately trailed by the exuberant yelling of.

"Ice cem, done. Daddy!"

Both men exchange amused glances and have a good laugh. It was the little things that apparently brought his daughter the most joy. Chris turns his attention back towards the kitchen, retrieving a couple bowls from the overhead cupboard. Meanwhile, the toddler clambered onto one of the dining room chairs. Eagerly awaiting her frozen treat. Spoon in hand.

"Well, that's really nice of ya, King. We're doin' alright.. yourself?"

He inquires, almost sounding fatigued as he scooped a fairly large portion into Clara's bowl. Leaving his own with barely any. It was bound to not settle in his stomach as is, so best not to tempt fate. He places the bowl in front of the little girl, in no time flat she was ramming the utensil into the softened scoop. Attempting to get the biggest spoonful she could. Chris chuckles, once again, turning back towards Pride.

"Care to join us?"

He asked. Pride shook his head lightly and held up the palm of his hand.

"All good. Thanks..noticed though you didn't give yourself much. Everything alright?"

The corners of Chris' mouth pulled into something of a smirk. He exhales sharply, bracing his arm against the white marbled countertop. Making sure to lower his voice for what was about to be uttered next.

"Actually, it's why I didn't come in earlier. Sicker than a dog.. (Pride's brow arches in both confusion and concern).. I'm..I'm pregnant, King. Its Hannah's"


	6. Chapter 6

Taking his and Percy's recent, (and very brief) conversation into account. Chris figured it was a good of time as any to break the news to Hannah. Two years later and it didn't aid him any further in conveying the circumstance. The reaction could go either way, maybe he would be fortunate and it play out like with Clara. Then again, anything had the potential to go far South. Realistically, he couldn't expect both situations mirror each other.

He spots her at her desk. Tapping away at the keyboard. Also factoring she was soon to take a brief family leave. The time had to be now. He sighs and approaches her desk. Without even looking away from the desktop screen, she starts initiating a conversation.

"Chris..what can I do ya for?"

The casual inquiry was nearly drowned by the clicking of her fingertips against the keys. But perhaps, yet again, it was a matter of he was overthinking and anxiety ridden. He clears his throat, a half ass hope she'd pry her attention away from the computer. Even if it was only for two seconds.

"Actually..Got somethin' kinda important you need 'tah know about"

As expected, she continued typing away. Eyes unwavering, he knew full and well she wasn't doing this as some sort of plot or to be intentionally rude. It was simply a matter of she had a job to do, and they paid her for said-responsibility. Not for social hour, but by the same token, still deserved at least some degree of civility.

"I can't think of what can possibly be so important, you can't just tell me later"

He bit his bottom lip in a surely futile attempt to suppress blurting something out he'd immediately regret. But he couldn't back out now, as rather cutting as Percy's words were. He didn't want to admit to himself she was actually right. He didn't want to screw this up like he had with her. Just denying the inevitable.

"Would the fact you're gonna be a mom soon happen to fall within your levels of importance?"

As if some unseen force had rendered her immobile. The tapping ceases instantly and she peers up at him. A heaping mix of confusion and shock now plastered across her face. She holds up her index finger and shuts her eyes briefly before answering.

"I would say very..Chris! I already have a 10 year old daughter. My plate's full. How in the Hell do you propose this news is anything but unmanageable?"

He wanted nothing more than to respond at that very moment. But the words wouldn't come out. Had the universe somehow harbored such disdain for him that he continually found himself in these situations? Wearing rose-colored glasses upon awaiting a response because he knew deep down it wasn't one he painted for himself. He runs a rugged hand over his face and sighs deeply.

"Never said it was manage'ble, Hannah. Simply statin' a fact. It's happened, it's done. Now..where do we go from here?"

He was left with essentially talking to himself. She heard his words, however, chose not to answer this time. Instead, she gets up from her desk and whips out her cell. Somehow, her expression morphed into pure choler. Next thing he knew she was on the phone with Pride. It only took a matter of seconds for everything to unravel.

"Yeah, I'll be taking that family leave now"

With that she returns her cell to her jeans pocket and exits out the main doors. Leaving Chris uncertain of what was going to happen next. More than anything he was angry with himself for allowing this to happen once more. Before he could figure out what to do next, his phone rings. It was Pride. This whole situation just went from bad to worse.

"Hannah just called. I take it she didn't handle the news well?"

Chris nods his head bleakly. It wasn't until a short while afterwards did he realize Pride couldn't see his nonverbal response. In that split second he felt the world had caved in on him. How could something go so wrong so fast? He nervously swallows a gulp of air before finally replying.

"Not at all. Hopefully Rita at least took it better than she did"

This said in relation to Pride's girlfriend Rita Devereaux. There was a brief pause before the senior agent went any further.

"Thankfully yes (he gives an awkward chuckle to try and distract Chris from the ordeal and lighten the heaviness) she'll come around, Chris. It's just a lot for her to process"

His superior's words brought him comfort. He even managed a small smile.

"Thanks King"


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really proud of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it as well! Happy reading!**

* * *

 

About 2 weeks had passed before Hannah finally returned from her hastily departed family leave. It was obvious from the expression on her face that she took that time to process Chris' news.

He sits at his desk. Steel blue eyes narrowed at the screen. He hears the sound of a woman lightly clear her throat and looks up. It was her.

"Chris..it, it was wrong of me to react the way I did. Just a lot happening at the moment.."

He simply continued sitting there, silently. Observing her, though it did seem she was genuine.

"I get it though. Percy was scared too when I told her about Clara. But it all worked out in the end"

Hannah gives a small smile and nods lightly. It was then she said something that threw Chris completely off track.

"I know this wasn't something you or I foresaw happening. But, I'm glad it did"

This brought Chris a sense of ease. Knowing now that he and Hannah had come to a sort of common ground.

* * *

Pride was now dawning upon month 6. It was almost amusing to Chris how his senior agent was trying to adjust to all the classic hallmarks of this stage. Appetite increasing, his feet were starting to swell. Heartburn.

He also took pity on him, as it couldn't of been easy to hop back into the baby game. Not only at his age, but considering there was more than 2 decades separating both pregnancies. Suffice to say, Pride would be closing up shop after this.

"Almost made it through the whole day. But a certain someone just had to have her barbeque chips"

Chuckled Pride as he popped another potato chip in his mouth. Chris gets up from his desk, shaking his head, letting out a light bit of laughter as well. What was once a small, almost indiscernible abdomen, certainly wasn't as easy to overlook now.

"I know how that goes. So Laurel's visiting for a few days, huh? She must be excited with the news she's gonna be a big sister"

Creases in the corners of Pride's eyes deepened as he let out another light-hearted chuckle.

"She was certainly surprised. Well...both of us are, honestly. Didn't think at my age this'd be happening again. But she is looking forward to the big day"

"That's good, King"

Chris gives a small, crooked smile and pats his boss on the shoulder. It was a sort of gesture of reassurance. Not that he needed it, but considering all they'd been through. And now with double pregnancies. It was comforting to know they had each other to confide in.

It was during Hannah's leave the entire team was briefed of both agents conditions of the family-way ilk. It was also during this time, Pride discovered at his 20th week ultrasound he was going to be welcoming another daughter.

Naturally the response was nothing but positive. There was, of course, the same level of disbelief concerning their superior. But perhaps the biggest shock, was the fact his Doctor had labeled Pride's pregnancy as low risk.

Of course this didn't completely rule out there wouldn't be concerning factors. He was advised of bed rest once he reached his eighth month. Everyone knew this wasn't going to be followed to the T.

That wasn't to say he was careless towards his daughter's well-being. Quite the opposite. But like Chris, he was bullheaded. He would still be directing his team, but more from the sidelines. That's where Hannah took over.

"So, as appointed uncle for a second time. Can at least one of you have your kid's middle name be Thor?"

Came a sudden, rather giddy inquiry from Sebastian. Pride and Chris exchange amused, yet dubious looks before turning their attention towards the resident nerd. Responding in resounding unison.

"NO!"

* * *

 

It was winding down towards evening. Laurel had arrived at her father's home some 15 minutes prior. If Dwayne had a nickel for the amount of times his daughter hounded him to lighten his workload and get a temp to help Jimmy at True Tone. He would be amongst Forbes 400.

"Glad to see you, dad"

She smiled as both wrapped each other in a hug. She was careful not to be too intense with the pressure of her arms. Honestly, she was astounded he had made it past the 'precarious' stage. Not that she would ever admit this to her father. However, was a very reasonable concern.

"Glad to see you too, sweetheart. How's school treatin' ya?"

They both take a seat at the small dining room table. Laurel cupping a mug of freshly brewed tea whilst Dwayne, of course, had his trusty snacks on standby. She smiles once again before taking a sip of the hot beverage.

"Oh, y'know?..it's Uni life. Stress, tests and a steady diet of Cup 'O Noddles"

They share in a bit of laughter before Laurel rather hastily diverts her attention to her perspective sibling.

"Is she kicking yet, dad?"

Once again, the creases at the corners of his eyes are accentuated with that warm smile. He peers down briefly at his stomach, running a hand gently over the warm fabric. He swore he could feel her move just ever so slightly.

"Still early days. Probably won't hone her kickboxing skills until another several weeks or so (chuckles softly)..unless she takes after her sister, of course"

Laurel then gets up from her chair and makes her way around the table. Kneeling beside where her father sat. She then proceeded to place a hand lovingly on his stomach and just above a whisper, jest.

"This' what you'll have to look forward to, sis. You're stuck with us"


	8. Chapter 8

_This is one of the shortest chapters throughout the story. But I hope its still okay. Enjoy_! 

* * *

 

Several weeks had passed. Laurel had long since gone back to university. But it was something about this particular day that seemed rather off to Dwayne Pride. With it fast approaching 8 months since his brush with death. Coincidentally, the same time lapse surrounding his pregnancy. He was more than ready to put the past behind him. 

Trying to ease his nerves, he splashes some cold tap water on his face. Staring almost blankly into the station's restroom mirror. Just then, he heard an all too familiar voice speak his name. Causing his blood to run ice cold.

"Well hello, stranger"

He dared a swift glance in the mirror once more. Standing directly behind him was long departed CIA agent, Megan Sutter. His proverbial Angel of Death. Donning that unsettling smirk. His breath became shaky. It had been so long since he'd seen her last. Her presence only signaled a forbidding horizon.

"Wh..what do you want?!" 

He blurted out. Although the tone behind his words didn't carry the necessary weight he had hoped for. She chuckles softly before placing a strand of brilliant blonde hair behind her ear.

"Can't a gal just pop by without the interrogation, Dwayne?"

He notices as she draws closer. Fingers outstretched to touch his stomach. He instinctively takes a step back.

"You're not getting anywhere near her"

He growled. She seemed unperturbed by this. As though it were merely a game to her. That uneasy expression returning. She chuckled once again.

"It's not her I'm worried about, Dwayne... It's you" 

Just then, a loud knocking on the door brought him back to reality. Chris' distinct Alabamian cadence, checking in on his superior after an uncharacteristic moment of silence. Sutter had vanished into thin air. His hands still trembling, checking to see if his daughter was okay. That was his main priority.

"You look like ya seen a ghost or somethin' (chuckling lightly)..You alright?"

He mumbles a "yeah" before making a beeline to the kitchen. He starts a kettle and grabs a ceramic mug. Hands still at a slight tremble. This concerned Chris, there was something that happened in that brief period that Pride was keeping from him.

"Are ya sure everything's okay?" H

inquired once more. This time, his tone a bit lowered. Dwayne glanced in his direction, although, it almost appeared as though he was irritated by the second round of questioning. Soon the kettle let's out a high pitched whistle. Signaling the tea was ready to be made. With the tea bag already in the mug- he begins pouring the steaming liquid.

"It's fine, Chris"

The young agent still wasn't satisfied with either responses. Thinking quickly he attempted to bring his boss's mood around. His brain rushing back to a particularly humorous event from the night before.

"So, Clara is finally tacklin' potty trainin'. Unfortunately, she thought her Uncle Cade's tackle box was also a place 'tah do her business"

Surprisingly enough, this silly affair earned him a small smile from Pride.

"It'll clean up all the same" 

Again, chuckling softly before returning his attention to his tea. Suddenly, he felt his cell vibrate in his back pocket. Giving a huff he retrieves the device and peers at the screen. It was a call from his father, Cassius.

"I've gotta take this"

He states in a low, hurried tone. Stepping out towards the squad room.

"What is it this time, dad?"

He answers with a sigh. Irritation cutting in. It wasn't that he wanted his father completely out of his life. Nor opposed in helping, but Cassius had a tendency to find himself in rather unfavorable situations. Ultimately at times, putting Dwayne at risk as well.

"Hey, kid.(There was an awkward pause)..So, former inmate, Jimmy Rainer recently was released from prison. I, uh.. Sorta got 'ah gamblin' debt with him, 'an he's got a bounty on my head" 

Pride's heart instantly leapt into his throat. That's when reality struck. Parsons wasn't just looking to put him in the ground. Her ultimate goal was having his father join him. Once again, that spontaneous tremble returned to his hands. He swallows nervously before saying anything else.

"I'll see what I can do. I've got to go" W

that he returns the phone to his back pocket. Chris coming back to check on him.

"Everything alright?" 

He inquires. His brow furrowing in concern. Dwayne exhales sharply and shakes his head.

"Looks like I'm not the only one Parsons is after. Turns out Cassius is a sitting duck"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter before the finale (Chapter 10). Apologies for a long hiatus. I hope this goes beyond expectation. Reviews much appreciated. Enjoy**!

* * *

It wasn't ideal for Pride to be the "saving grace" of his father yet again. However, it was better than the alternative. He still hadn't told Cassius of his second pregnancy. It was more of a case of, he'll find out once he got there. Chris offered to join him, but Dwayne was dubious considering he was just now going into his second trimester. It may not be wise to have him accompany him, thereby putting the baby at risk.

"Nah, you stay here, Chris. This' somethin' I gotta do on my own" 

Chris shook his head lightly and sighed. There had to be a way to keep eyes on his boss for his own safety and his daughter's welfare. He wasn't keen on the fact Pride was doing this alone, an easy target for Parsons and her crew. He waited until Pride left out the main doors to approach their lab rat. Back in his element, in the morgue assisting Loretta. He briefly peers through the thin glass panel in the door and opens it. Sebastian hunched over a microscope.

"Ya got a minute, Sebastian? Could use yer help" 

This in turn startled the poor, young man. Thankfully his glasses protected his eye from collusion with the instrument. He clears his throat and adjusts his glasses.

"Now that my heart has stopped palpitating, yes"

Chris flashes a crooked smile and chuckles.

"Sorry 'bout that. Was just wonderin' if you could tail Pride. Make sure he's alright"

Sebastian's brow shot up in a mixture of perplexity and concern.

"Yeah, sure..but, is he in any kind of trouble? I mean, this far in his pregnancy I wouldn't want anything happenin"

Chris bit his bottom lip lightly and crossed his arms.

"He's not in trouble. But Cassius might be. He's gone to get him, but 'cause of this (gestures to his stomach). Doesn't want me takin' any chances" 

Sebastian cracks into a grin and chuckles lightly.

"Typical Pride. Always putting others before himself" 

* * *

 

Chris was able to hear enough of the conversation to pass the info along to Sebastian. He, in turn, plugged the coordinates into his phone and set off. Chris smiled, his anxiety dissipating as he eased himself behind his desk. He had all the faith in the world Sebastian would see this through.

Before stepping foot outside, however. Did he cross paths with his roommate, Gregorio. He didn't intend to tell her where he was going. However, it seemed she had a sixth sense about these things and began prodding him for an answer. He pursed his lips, hesitant to reply.

"If you don't tell me where you're off to-those dolls on the TV stand are goin' out to the curb" 

An almost shit-eating smirk soon followed. Accompanied by the nerd's utterly perturbed expression. He knew she wasn't serious, at least he hoped she wasn't. Tripping over himself in a vague attempt to respond.

"Pride's gone to save his dad! (practically blurted in a rapid, panicked tone) and those aren't dolls.. they're.."

"You're not goin' at this alone, sweetheart" 

She cuts him off. Though this time around, the overall mood was lighter. She was concerned, even if she hadn't always showed it. He flashes a brief, warm smile at her before glancing at the time on his phone. Eyes widening, feeling the anxiety creeping towards the surface.

"We've gotta go!" 

She nods before returning the smile. Chuckling softly to herself as they reach the main doors.

"By the way. I wasn't gonna toss those out. It was the only surefire way I'd get the truth outta ya"

* * *

 

The trek seemed to stretch on for an eternity. Thanks to GPS location, the duo was able to locate Pride's SUV. Letting the car ease next to his. Once he was in their sights, they simply waited. The objective being not to interfere unless absolutely necessary. The site looked to be an abandoned, 60's era chemical plant.

"Good 'tah see ya, kid"

Cassius' weathered eyes traveled towards his son. Pride takes notice as his father's expression swiftly morphed into total stupor. His mouth seemingly unable to form even the slightest sound. Dwayne couldn't help but laugh a little, internally. No doubt the pregnancy threw the elder Pride completely for a loop.

"You... you're pregnant"

He finally spoke once more. An inflection interspersed with shock, sanguine, and even a dash of indignation for not being informed of his impending second grandchild. Pride flashes a small smile, nearing Cassius as he does so.

"Eight months, tomorrow, another granddaughter. Sorry dad, shoulda said something sooner"

Father and son close in for an embrace. Patting each other on the back. However, this wasn't time for old home week. Dwayne breaks away gently, ears picking up the sound of gravel crunching beneath one's feet. His heart starting to race.

"We've gotta go, dad! Start heading towards the car. I'll be right behind ya!"

No sooner had the words even left his lips, did he hear the bone chilling sound of a gunshot ring out. In the time it took to blink, Cassius' shirt had become engulfed in an expanding sea of red. He collapses in a heap to the ground.

"Noo!"

Pride screams. His hands urgently cradling underneath his father's head. His mind in utter chaos. From the corner of his eye, he catches Sebastian and Gregorio rushing to his aid. A bombardment of questions only filtering through as white noise. Everything seemingly at a standstill. What followed was enough to send his body temp into a deep freeze.

"Now that I have your attention. It's time to end this, Dwayne" 

Came Parsons scathing voice a mere two feet behind him. Hearing the familiar click of the rifle, Gregorio suddenly signals to Sebastian.

"Now!"

He whips around. Firing a round into the assassin's chest. A second bullet piercing through her lower abdomen. Death was instantaneous. Dwayne could feel the hot tears welling beneath the surface. His team trying desperately to save him. He hears Gregorio's frenzied voice to dispatch to send for an ambulance. Cassius' temperature gradually falling. It took all his remaining strength to speak to his son.

"I.. I'm sorry, Dwayne. Love ya, kid. Take care of that grandbaby of mine" 

With that, he took one last labored breath and was gone. Sebastian and Gregorio at a loss for words. Just when the team thought this bad hand their superior was dealt couldn't get any worse. Dwayne slowly tries to get to his feet before he is struck down once again. He was going into early labor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Final chapter! Reviews much appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

 

There was a blinding, white light. Dwayne's eyes squinted to try and adjust to the intensity. Unsure exactly where he was. But it rang a certain, familiar note with him. The air still, surrounded by a thick cloud-like haze. He hears a soft voice in the distance, it gradually growing nearer. Sutter's unnerving face coming into view.

"Where am I?! Where's my daughter?!"

He panicked. Hands frantically scouring his body. Only now realizing it had gone back to its pre-pregnancy form. This had only exacerbated his fears. He'd already lost his father, he was damned if he was to lose his daughter as well.

"Where is she?!" 

He demanded. Feeling a painful lump rise in his throat, as the hot tears returned once more. Hanging his head, at a loss of what exactly to do next. Sutter moves in closer, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder. Dwayne could feel his temperature plummet. Suddenly, her blue eyes locked into his. That daunting smile plastered across her face.

"Dwayne.."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present: ICU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Dwayne, can you hear us?" 

An unfamiliar male voice broke through as he slowly began to come back into a state resembling consciousness. His eyes slowly flicker open to blurrily catch sight of all the concerned faces surrounding him.

"You're back!"

Rita beamed. Her eyes welling with tears, as she swiftly, but gingerly, cupped his face and kissing his cheek. Through her tears, Laurel's face broke into an unbridled grin. Rushing up from her chair and throwing her arms over her father. At least, best she could anyway. His team, consisting of just Sebastian and Gregorio felt the weight of the world had lifted. Still, there was that nagging fear from his second brush with death.

"Where's my baby? Is she okay?" 

He finally spoke. Feeling his voice breaking as his mind swarmed with all the possible scenarios. Neither were pleasant. Rita patted his hand to try and ease his fears.

"She's in neonatal, Dwayne. It's okay. They had to perform an emergency cesarean. Very tiny (softly chuckles) only 2.8 lbs. They want to keep her for at least two months until she's well enough to go home"

He could feel the painful lump in his throat return. He had blamed himself for his daughter's life-threatening early delivery. Had he just taken care of Parsons from the very beginning. His father would still be alive and his daughter be brought to full term. Unable to suppress his emotions any longer, he softly begins to weep. His breath almost labored sounding.

"Sweetheart, it's going to be okay. She'll pull through"

Rita reassured her physically and mentally exhausted lover. Laurel's heart breaking to see her father in such a state. Sebastian attempted to lighten the atmosphere in hopes of pulling his superior out of this guilt riddled Hell.

"Believe me, Pride. She's going to be just fine. After all, she has the most badass dad in the Big Easy"

The older man couldn't help but break into a small smile at the sentiment. Even letting out a soft chuckle. He wouldn't know what to do if it wasn't for the love and support of his family and colleagues. Despite all this, however. He still felt as though something was off. An unexplainable ominous cloud hanging over him.

"What's she look like?"

He inquired, his voice now sounding weak. Gregorio smiled, responding in an almost fainted tone.

"Most beautiful baby in New Orleans General" 

He hears Rita and Laurel chuckle warmly. Rita's hand, once more, overlapping his lovingly.

"Has her daddy's eyes. Nose. But looks like mommy won in the lips and hair department. Even if it is just peach fuzz"

She jests warm-heartedly, her tender smile still present. Then, without warning, the room is filled with the shrill, excessive beeping of his heart monitor. It seemed his angel of death wasn't done yet. Everyone thrown into a panic once again. Particles of bright light flashing before his eyes.

It becoming obvious there were some complications following his emergency surgery. He had already coded once during labor and delivery due to a ruptured placenta. It seemed Sutter was one determined bitch.

The rupture paving the way to weaken an area of his abdominal cavity. Internal bleeding was inevitable. Voices becoming hazed and distant. Before long, he was, once again, trapped in a purgatory nightmare.

* * *

 

Sutter emerges from the glaring white mist. Approaching Pride with that same unnerving expression.

"Well, well, looks like they'll be putting you in a medically induced coma..again"

This couldn't be happening. Not again, he felt as though the universe was serving him the ultimate punishment. Sadly, he hadn't the faintest notion as to what it could be. She chuckles, softly and almost sinisterly. Simultaneously brushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"This can't be! How long?!" His panic-stricken words came tumbling out. This cat and mouse game with death had to stop. He couldn't leave his family, his friends. Most importantly, his fragile newborn daughter. Who needed him more than anything.

"Oooh.. around 4 months. Give or take" 

She finally responds in an eerie singsong type manner. As if the entire heart wrenching, mentally draining experience was one big joke. He sighs somberly, running a rough hand over his face in absolute nullity. He could feel himself breaking down once again, before Sutter offers some words of encouragement.

"Don't look so glum, Dwayne. It's decided they'll be keeping your daughter for the same amount of time"

**~4 Months later~**

Chris, now very heavily pregnant. Was at home with Clara, he had been monitoring his body's signs for the past few days. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, overlooking a kingdom compromised of alphabet building blocks. It happened. He let's out a sudden hiss of pain as a wooden block fell from his grasp onto the carpet. His daughter peering up suddenly, sensing immediately something was wrong.

"Daddy? You hurt?"

She inquired sweetly. Crawling towards him and nuzzling against his arm. Through the pain he manages a small smile, lightly brushing the adorable, black ringlets from her eyes.

"Daddy's fine, sweetheart. I've gotta make 'ah call, 'k? Sit tight"

He eases himself off the floor. Trying his best to get to his swollen, aching feet. Taking short, quick breaths in hopes of calming his body, and the baby. He shuffles to the kitchen. The sharp pain of a contraction causing him to blindly reach out and brace the edge of the marbled counter. 

He finds his cell and phones Hannah immediately. " _Please pick up_ " he pleads quietly under his breath. Suddenly, he hears a light click sound, followed by her voice.

"Chris?"

Her tone was a mix of concern and perplexity. He inhales sharply before attempting to speak any further.

"The baby. She's comin', hurry please" 

He knew damn well there was no time for a hospital. Although couldn't help but find a small bit of humor in the fact each of his daughters places of birth wasn't in the comfort of the paternity ward. Hannah's rapid fire response resembled something of "be there soon!". But in all honesty, he couldn't tell. 

About ten minutes had past before she flew through the main door. Her mind in complete chaos. Mixed with fear, anticipation, and a fair bit of cloudiness. Clara, finally wandering beyond her room. Was curious as to what all the commotion was about.

"Daddy. Wha's wong?"

Her tone almost bordering on tearful as she stood in the doorway. Hannah aided Chris to the towel lined floor of the living area. Breaking concentration on him, if only for a minute, to tend to the young girl.

"Daddy's going to be fine, sweetie.. (she kneeled to get to the toddler's level and caresses her tiny face) you're going to be a big sister soon!"

Both Chris and Hannah had attempted in preparing Clara for this moment. Fortunately, the little girl was a bit older now. Therefore, had a slightly better grasp of what was going on. Her beautiful eyes lit up.

"Baby?!"

She inquired somewhat jubilantly. Hannah laughs softly.

"Yes, baby girl. Daddy's having a baby"

She then hears a pained moan from the living area. Quickly hugging the little girl lightly before focusing back on Chris.

"You stay right there, okay?"

Clara nods, her eyes shifting out towards where her father lie. Hannah rushes over, a small pile of medical supplies off towards the side. Beads of sweat dripping down the agent's forehead as he gritted through another contraction.

"Almost there, Chris"

Hannah stated. Her emotions building. She guides the baby gently. The poor, exhausted man bore down through another contraction. This time, it finally paying off. A high pitched wail filled the air of the small bungalow. Hannah's eyes tearing with overwhelming joy of bringing her own daughter into the world. 

It was a short time later, the quartet find themselves at New Orleans General. Pride now fully recovered, and his daughter getting the all clear to be released later that day. Laurel and Rita broke away momentarily for a coffee in the cafeteria of the 3rd floor.

The newest member of the Pride family, laid contently on her father's chest. Donning a pink polka-dotted onesie. She was given a special, bottled formula in place of nursing. The staff, Pride included, figured his body had been through enough as it were.

He softly hums the lyrics to Je t'aimerai toujours. This seemed most effective at lulling her to sleep. Whether it was after a feeding or not. Lightly stroking her chestnut colored hair. No longer merely just peach fuzz. He hears a slight noise in the hall outside his room. An orderly opens it to reveal Chris, sitting in a wheelchair. A yellow knit bundle in his arms. The orderly smiles and nods before departing down the hall.

"Well look who it is" 

Dwayne grins. This action triggering his daughter to softly start fussing. He gently shushes the infant as Chris approaches their bedside. His own daughter sleeping soundly. Hannah watching Clara in his room.

"I'm jus' gonna convince the hospital 'tah make this 'yer home address from 'ere on out"

He jests with a crooked smile and hearty laugh. Pride chuckles deeply, once again disturbing his daughter's slumber.

"And who might this little lady be?" 

Dwayne asks upon noticing the tiny pink face poking out from the cable knitted coccoon. Chris peers down and smiles lovingly as his daughter's deep brown eyes slowly open. Observing everything surrounding her.

"Meet Layla May LaSalle. Her momma 'n I compromised. I got first name this time. She got middle"

He chuckles softly, as baby Layla begins to squirm. "That's beautiful" Pride stated quietly, careful as to not disturb his daughter further. Chris' eyes travel towards the sleeping baby on his boss's chest.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced"

He jokes once more. Pride chuckles softly as the creases at the corners of his eyes deepened, as they usually did. Appearing as though he were about to break into tears, he finally responds.

"Cassandra Eleanor Pride.. Eleanor was Rita's mother. 'An Cassandra for her grandpa Cassius"


End file.
